seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Age: Episode 2
"The Tale of The Straw Hat, Part 2" is the second episode of the Third Age fanfic. The flashback continues with Luffy arriving in the Sabaody Archipelago wearing the disguise Hancock gave him. Enter Nami and Usopp escaping from the Impostor Straw Hats that are hunting them down. He is following Rayleigh's Vivre Card that points to Grove 42, where the Thousand Sunny was placed. In a certain part of the island, a person impersonating Luffy shot a couple that looked like Nami and Usopp. Panic caused among all the people for the trouble the impersonator has done. "He is really terrible. He is the pirate with a 400,000,000 bounty. He is no other than Straw Hat Luffy!", said a civilian witnesing the terror. Luffy's enormous backpack that contain his food supply and other things accidentally bumped Demaro Black, who is acting as Fake Luffy. He became angry and boasts of his so-called lineage to Luffy. "Hey, you! I want you to kneel down and apologize for hitting me," said the impostor. A civilian said to Luffy, "You don't know who are you bumping at! That is Straw Hat Luffy, one of the 12 members of the Worst Generation with a 400,000,000 bounty." "Yes, that is right. Now, kneel down and beg for mercy!", said the Fake Luffy. Luffy spoke up, "If you'll gonna hit me in the face for that. I'll rather not!" This led to people to be more terrified about the situation. The impostor said, "I gave you your chance. Now I'll kill you right here." Without hesitation, Demaro Black shot Luffy but Luffy in turn managed to avoid the bullet by using Kenbunshoku Haki. He then replied by using a burst of Haoshoku Haki. He casually left the area to look for his crewmates, where he was eventually caught into trouble when a group of Pacifistas under the leadership of Sentomaru stopped the hiring of the impostors. The flashback becomes interrupted when Jonathan seemed that the story was too detailed and too long. Jonathan said to his father, "Papa, isn't your storytelling is too detailed already. I'm only concerned that it is taking too long and you'l return without ending your story." Santino also said to his father, "Juanito's right. I think your storytelling is too long that everybody here might lose interest. Didn't have we jobs to go back?" Shiraz answered, "Oh yeah. I'm sorry that I was too detailed already on my flashbacks. I just remembered like it was just yesterday! Ok, I'll go back, but in a much faster pace so I can finish after... (looking at the clock) two hours." Shiraz did continue his flashbacks, at this point, a recap of every story arc is shown. He is the voice in the background. "He has been consistently beating the strongest people in the island he visits. He even managed to take the royal family of Fishman Island as hostages! Then in the deserted island called Punk Hazard, he defeated Caesar Clown, the key scientist of the Donquixote Pirates, and in the next island he visited after a long day, he managed to defeat the Donquixote Pirates. While in the process, Luffy made an alliance with fellow Supernova Trafalgar Law to defeat Kaido of the Yonko, he also managed to defeat him and then he finished three of the Yonko. In the blink of an eye, Luffy fought Shanks, his childhood idol and the one who give his Straw Hat. Time is really fast. Imagine the weak-looking pirate Luffy turned to a legend in a matter of over 2 years." Shiraz's voice disappears from the flashbacks and focuses to the time Luffy fought Shanks. Shanks said to Luffy, "Hey Luffy! It's nice to see you back." Luffy replied, "Now is the time I'll live the promise of returning this hat. I'm challenging you to a fight." Shanks said, "I have no hesitations." Shanks unsheathed his saber and Luffy trained his arms. Both the Red Hair Pirates and the Straw Hats are both shocked when they saw them fighting. Luffy said, "Wait, how can I fight this guy without a weapon?" Nami threw Luffy's staff which he acquired in Dressrosa as a souvenir. Luffy said, "I am ready. Let's get this started!" Shanks replied with a nod. Shanks's sword and Luffy's staff became black due to them being imbued with Busoshoku Haki. Like in the fighting between Luffy and Chinjao, both released Haoshoku Haki and this knocked out some of the people watching. The Straw Hats are still shocked by the event. TO BE CONTINUED. (Note: The "Tale of the Straw Hat" will end in the next episode.) << Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Arc Navigation Category:Stories Category:Third Age Category:Third Age Episodes